kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Won’t Accept It
is the two hundred and forty-seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Realizing he has three fouls, Junpei Hyūga comprehends that everything is on the line in this march- their dream of becoming number one in Japan and this being Kiyoshi's last year of playing with everyone. The current situation has Seirin trapped in darkness with the last glimmer of hope vanishing. Realizing this, Hyūga goes up to the referee and tells him that he did not even touch Mibuchi and the he purposely moved like that on his own. The referee in return tells Hyūga to get ready for the game as it's about to continue, but Hyūga continues to protest against his foul, pleading with the referee to understand. Unable to convince the referee, Hyūga gets a technical foul throwing him out of the game. Shūtoku came to watch the finals match, and they comment on the current situation as being unfortunate. Midorima starts pitying Hyūga, something which surprises his teammates. He then goes on to say that one can't really blame Hyūga as it shows just how much he wants to win. As well as Shūtoku, Kaijō have also come to spectate. Their reaction is the same as Shūtoku's, commenting on the dire situation Seirin is in. Kise, however, tells them that there is still one last glimmer of hope for Seirin, which is Kagami. The match continues, and Mibuchi has three free throws after Hyūga's foul. Mibuchi misses two but then scores the last one, bringing the score to 63 - 40 for Rakuzan. It's unusual for Mibuchi to miss a free throw, something his teammates Rakuzan question him about. He replies by saying that he was just a bit spent and that he will readjust himself soon. On Seirin's bench, the benched members plead as Kagami faces Akashi. Realizing that Akashi truly is a monster, Kagami concludes that the only way for him to beat Akashi and even up the score is for him to enter the Zone. This is something the entire Seirin team is wishing for. The gate to the Zone is, however, cruel and will never open to the ones who need it the most. Using this opportunity in Kagami's hesitation, Akashi uses his Emperor Eye and steals the ball from Kagami, scoring a basket for his team. Seirin calls for a time-out. The score between the two teams is widening with there being no hope of Seirin ever catching up. Because of this fact and the fact if the score is wide in basketball, then the game will become incredibly boring. Therefore, some members of the audience begin to leave the stadium. The familiar faces in the crowd notice this and conclude that Seirin's will has been completely crushed-- there is no glimmer of hope anymore. On Seirin's bench, Kuroko is looking at his wristbands and remembering everything that has happened so far. He remembers the time he wanted to quit playing basketball back in Teikō up to the moment when Kagami told him that they were friends this whole time. Kuroko then remembers Ogiwara's parting words which told him that Ogiwara was frozen under the weight of the Generation of Miracles' gazes, but he felt that one day Kuroko would be able to face them and melt that ice. Kuroko begins to cry, realizing everything that is at stake in this match. He tells his teammates that he doesn't want to lose and that he wants to be Japan's number one along with everyone from Seirin. Everyone is surprised at Kuroko's sudden will not to give up, and they question him if he has come up with any plan. He denies that, but he still wishes to play. He asks Riko to put him back in the game. As the player substitution for Seirin is announced, the Generation of Miracles along with Momoi are all surprised to see a determined Kuroko coming out to the court. Kuroko tells himself that he won't run away anymore, but he will now fight. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Seijūrō Akashi's Emperor Eye Navigation